


A Murder Of Crows

by cactusrach (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Criminals, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, M/M, Multi, Murder, One Night Stands, Prostitution, Serial Killers, bar owned by nekoma, cops from furukodani, maniac au, this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cactusrach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As for why we call a group of crows a “murder,” the inspiration for the term is a mystery, lost since the 15th century. As the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, “murder” may “perhaps [allude] to the crow's traditional association with violent death, or … to its harsh and raucous cry.”Feb 22, 2009" ( www.word-detective.com/2009/02/murder-of-crows-etc/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"As for why we call a group of crows a “murder,” the inspiration for the term is a mystery, lost since the 15th century. As the Oxford English Dictionary suggests, “murder” may “perhaps [allude] to the crow's traditional association with violent death."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood. Blood was everywhere. Staining messy hair and pale faces and new blades. 

"Fuck! I just bought this blade too!" Yuu groaned. Ryu slapped him on the back and said; "I'll reimburse you, man, don't worry about it. How many did you get?"

"This was just three. I still have two more. You?"

"Same."

They had a quota of five kills per person per month. Often they went out and got all five at once; splitting into teams of two they killed ten people per team. There were five teams. Fifty kills a month. Daichi was the leader of this 'gang' - or whatever you would like to call it - and was meant to be in Japan's military, but he was excused with a dishonorable discharge. He wouldn't tell anyone other than Koushi, but the reason for his discharge was attack on Japan's troops, and yeah, he had anger issues. With this title looming above his head, he wasn't able to get a job at a fast food chain, never mind something good or stable. 

"Pops' gonna end us." He stuttered Daichi's nickname, pulling Yuu to he feet from where he had been wiping his blade clean.

"We'll lets go get two more each, that way he don't have a reason to end us." 

"Where we meeting team two?" Ryu asked, pulling out the victims wallet. He knew they were supposed to meet Kei and Tadashi somewhere before returning 'home' - thats what Daichi liked to call it. 

"Down at the park on Fifth." Yuu grumbled as they stepped into the snow. That wasn't too far. They watched as a man walked into an ally. They followed him. Ryu held his arms while Yuu stabbed him in the side, twisting the sharp blade and yanking it out and watching the man drop to the ground. He hopped on top of the stranger, straddling his bloody stomach as he stabbed him five more times in quick, staccato jabs. 

There was a woman who walked into the ally. She was unsuspecting, and she had no reason to be there other than going home. Ryu almost felt bad for her as he pulled the trigger without a second thought and he felt an itch of remorse as he watched her body fall to the ground. But it went away as he searched her pocketbook. 

"Yuu! She's loaded," he exclaimed, "we've got an entire month of food other than pizza!" 

"Dude, good job!" The other whisper-yelled, counting a wad of cash he'd retreived from the man.

"How much you got?" 

"Two-hundred." 

"From him?! Dude thats amazing!" Ryu seemed shocked that Yuu had said it so simply. 

"Nah i mean all night. He's only got fifty-two on him. How much did you get tonight?"

"Three eighty," he exclaimed, "she had a whole hundred in twenties. It must be heavy carrying that much money all the time." He joked and Yuu chuckled, stuffing the money in his pocket. 

"Hey we still got two more to get tonight, you think we got it?" 

"Yeah definitely. The nights young." He said, nudging Yuu's shoulder with his elbow as they walked through the snow. 

"Do you wanna just hit up a shop? It'll be easier and we can just get two in one."

"Yeah, lets do that. We'll get the one near the park so we can just meet the team two down there." 

"Sounds good." 

They walked silently for a bit stopping at a little liquor store and barging in, guns pointed. There were more people than they had expected to see there. 

"Stay down! Keep your eyes on the floor and if you so much as look at our shoes do not think we wont hesitate blow your fuckin' brains out! Understood?" Ryu boomed and Yuu stomped behind the counter. He shot one of the cashiers point blank in the temple and smirked as the women tried not to scream. 

"Hey should we keep the hostages? I know we only need too but I don't think Pops'll wanna take a chance with them." 

"You can shoot'm if you want, I wouldn't take the chance with Pops." Yuu replied, popping the other man behind the counter so they were the only people alive in the store after his friend had shot the five hostages with five clean head shots. 

 "Yuu, get the cash. Is it full?" he said, wiping a bit of blood from his face onto his shirt.

"Fuck yeah, man, it's full. We'll count it at home," the short shooter said, happily stuffing the contents into his jacket pockets, "And you got four extra kills! You think Pops'll let you just get one next month?"

"Maybe." Ryu shrugged, taking some of the cash that Nishinoya couldn't fit in his pockets.

They didn't mind this life - if anything they loved it. Some of the sicker ones got off on it - that would be Yuu, Shouyou, Daichi, Tadashi and Kei. Often Kei and Tadashi had the best sex on nights like this, right after the monthly spree when Kei was all fired up and Tadashi knew how to push his buttons until he snapped, taking him hard with blood still all over his face and hands (that usually ended up around freckle-faces' neck). Yuu was, in fact, already stiff, groaning a bit as he picked the blood from under his nails. 

"Hey, Ryu, you have a shift at Nekoma tonight?" 

"Yeah, do you?"

"Nah. Do you care if I tag along though? I wouldn't mind getting off." he smirks and Ryu shruggs.

Then they hear it. They're a block away from the park but they recognize it's team two by the Kei's signature 'two-in-one' car molotov. Yuu smiles despite the arousal and looks up at his friend grinning at the direction.


	2. Chapter 2

Blond hair was sprayed with blood in the most erotic way Tadashi had seen in his 23 years of life and sat down as he watched the massacre unfold before his eyes. He'd gotten his five already that night, this house was four of Kei's kills. Kei scoffed, moving toward the brunette and hovering over him in the corner.

"I cant tell if that's freckles or blood all over your face." Kei smirked and wiped some with his thumb. It smeared. It was blood.

"How many more?" Tadashi said, completely ignoring then warm feeling in his chest when Kei touched his face.

"One. I'll get it near the park. Let's get going."

"Yeah." Tadashi rasped, standing to his feet. He grunted as they stepped out into the cold and he was taken aback by how it contrasted with the heat inside the house. He wanted to snuggle up to Kei, to absorb his warmth, but he knew Kei would probably just smack him. Furthermore, Tadashi kept his distance. As they approached the park, Kei pointed out a car in an obscure parking space. 

"They're either hotboxin' or fuckin' in there." he stated blandly, pulling a bottle of vodka from his bag and a lighter. He took a rather large swig from the bottle and ripped his shirt, stuffing the cloth down the bottle's neck and striking his lighter to it. Tadashi watched in amazement as the tall man made his way to the car and tossed in the bottle, running back before it exploded and they watched it like it was a set of personal fireworks. 

There was a quiet clap, pulling them from the completely plutonic moment they were having. "Nice kill, Kei!" Yuu smirked and clapped him on the back. 

"Shut up. You're gonna get people out here we need to go." Kei responded coldly. 

"Damn okay let's go," he laughed, "We're heading down to Nekoma tonight, Ryu's working, you down?" 

Kei shrugged and they assumed it was a 'sure' and they knew Tadashi would follow him anywhere. It wasn't a long walk to the club that almost all of them were employed at, everyone worked there because it was the only place they could work. The manager, Tetsurou didn't care what they did in their spare time as long as he wasn't informed in so many words and they didn't mind not telling him. They danced or mixed drinks and Tetsurou paid them. 

"Fuck. I have a shift tonight." Tadashi groaned as they were almost at the door. 

"You want us to go through the back with you?" Kei offered but Tadashi just shook his head and went through the back. The dancers had to go through the back door. The others walked through the front door; their noses were welcoming to the familiar smell of sex and booze.

"Can't stay back can we?" Tetsurou boomed, nudging Yuu's arm.

"I figured I'd tag along," he explained, grinning, "besides, you wont deny my service now would you, Tetsu?"

"I couldn't if I wanted to." The owner agreed and began pouring two shots for them as they sat down and Ryu went to the back. 

On the opposite side of the room was a stage; behind said stage, Tadashi was greeted by the other dancers whom he considered friends. If you could call co-workers - slash - strippers  _friends_ , Tadashi called Kozume, Yuuji, Keiji, Tooru, and Tobio rather close friends. _Except for the fact that he killed with Tobio_. There were other dancers, of course, but the only ones Tadashi really associated with were the ones that had the same schedule as him.

"I envy your freckles." Kozume muttered.

"I envy your legs." Tadashi chuckled.

"You're both sexy. You guys along with Yuuji bring in the most bank, and Yuuji only get's paid for his metal." Keiji joked earning a playful smack from the pierced man.

"Hey at least I can give a lap dance- and that's where all the money comes in. All you two do is work the pole," He replied pointing between Keiji and Tobio, who, not surprisingly, hadn't said a word, "Lighten up, Blue Eyes, I still love you." 

"No you don't." Tobio mumbled, looking mock offended.

"I doooo!" Yuuji said defensively and hoped into Tobios lap, giving him a big hug.

"Hey, where's the dumbass?" Tadashi wondered aloud.

"Oh, Tooru? He said he's gonna be running late. Something about volleyball practice?" Someone in the room responded. It sounded like Tobio - but he could have been wrong.

"I hope Hajime's not here yet- he'd be pissed." Kozume noted as he was fixing up Tadashi's hair and makeup. 

They all chatted about nothing much, the way they always did. They could go for hours, and sometimes they would all go out somewhere and do just that; going to see a movie or out to some strip mall. They would go into adult stores to joke about how they 'can't believe Tetsurou hasn't made me wear this yet'. Often, they would get drunk and pass out on Tooru's couch; and often, Hajime would come over all pissed that there were other men and he would beat Tooru up, telling him how much of a slut he was. But Tooru would do it again and again because he would take any sort of attention Hajime would give him. 

It wasn't long before Tooru did show up, but he didn't waltz in cracking jokes like usual. His hood was pulled up over his head, shading his face but they could all see the mess he was trying to hide. 

"Oh, honey, what happened to you? Are you alright?" Keiji scrambled to pull his hood off and Tootu just stood there sobbing. both of his eyes were bruised up and his left cheek was a bit swollen from Hajime's right hand. His lip was busted and when he spoke, they noticed blood in his teeth. 

"Guys I'm fine. He was just really drunk tonight, it's okay. Can someone just hurry up and cover this before I go out there?"

"Hey, sit down, sugar, and we'll fix you right up," Kozume smiled sadly at him, " can you tell us what happened?" 

Tooru took a deep breath as Kozume pulled out his makeup bag and someone began brushing his hair, "It was my fault, okay. He was drunk and I threatened to leave if he didn't quit, you know I've been saying that. So anyways he just laughed at me and I got mad and I started packing my bags a-and he pulled me back by my hair and he jumped on me. I-I was on the floor and he was just wailing on me and - and he told me I wasn't going to leave and I said okay and tried to apologize but he just kept going at me until I passed out. Wh-when I woke up he was holding me and he was apologizing and crying and I felt so bad for making him cry." He began crying at some point during the story and was currently freaking out about messing up the makeup, apologizing like crazy.

"Hey, hey no, sugar, you didn't do anything its okay," Kozume shushed, kissing his forehead and smoothing down his hair, "It's okay Tooru."

"I'm sorry I just fuck up a lot."

"Tooru, shut up," Tobio snapped, getting up from his seat with tears in his eyes, "I'm sick of hearing that everything's you're fault because it's not! You don't deserve to be treated the way Hajime treats you, I know you can somehow pass it off like love but its not. I'm not going to sit here and watch my friend get hurt like this by someone who uses him as a fucking toy. You're so much more than that, dumbass! So don't you _ever_ say you're sorry for him again or blame yourself. You should have the right to leave or ask him to stop drinking. I swear to God I'll kill him." 

All eyes were on Tobio, whose eyes were on Tooru and staring deep into his heart. Kageyama Tobio never swore to God. Not once in his life had he said that; not to suggest he was an avid Catholic but he was raised on the rule not to swear to God or use His name in vain. Tooru nodded silently and hugged him, letting him cry quietly.

"Tobio's right," Yuuji choked up, "You've never done anything to deserve the way Hajime treats you." 

"Thank you guys. I really love you."

"We love you too." They all muttered, hugging him tightly before letting Kozume fix his makeup once more. 

"Let's make it stay this time, yeah?" He joked applying mascara again.


	3. Chapter 3

When his shift was over, Tobio still had a single thing pressing against his mind: killing Iwaizumi Hajime. He swore to God he would do it and he would be damned if he didn't follow through with his promise. After all, Tobio was always a man of his word. He thought about asking Tadashi for help, but really didn't want to drag him into it if Tooru starting hating him. It was decided by the next night how it would happen, and Tobio proceeded to Nekoma again, knowing his target would be there. 

Hajime was there. Watching the show like he'd never seen Tooru before. Hajime had no idea what he had with that man; Tooru was perfect. 

"Hey man." Tobio said as he said down next to him at the bar.

"Heeeyyy!"

"So, uh, who's you're favourite dancer?" he started suspiciously but Hajime was already too far gone to notice the tone.

"Dude have you _seen_ the new guy they have!? I think his names like.... Shhhigeru or somethin'? He's'omething else.." Hajime slurred. It was disgusting.

"What about you're boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend? You mean Tooooru? Es'nothing but a ssslut. HA! He is n'you know it!"

"Tooru's amazing. He deserves better than you." 

"R'you tryin'a say somethin'?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Tobio tested but decided to drop it for then, "You're smashed dude, let's get you home."

Hajime made a noise that kind of sounded resentful but he gave in and left the bar with Tobio. Tobio figured so much would happen.

They took a detour through an ally that Hajime never noticed but Tobio got most of his kills there. It was a few blocks from any street light, there were no houses, only abandoned factories. No one was there to hear any sort of struggle. It only took one split second to pull out his dagger - his favourite dagger, the Kris blade that he bought at this Indonesian flea market so long ago - and stab it into the taller man's back. It felt as though it was twisting already even before Tobio actually twisted it, causing the most intense pain the man had felt in his life. He was smart, however, clasping his hand over Hajime's mouth before actually stabbing him just to ensure that no one would hear; he did this as more of a precaution always. Tobio pulled the dagger away and put it back in his jacket pocket. 

"Shh, shh, shh. Hush, Hajime, it will be over soon. Don't act like you don't deserve this." he smirked, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt and throwing him against the brick wall. The man still looked somehow baffled, and Tobio laughed darkly as his fist landed on Hajimes face over and over. 

"Thant was a lie," He said after a while, "I was going to make this quick but I'm having so much fun. Now i see how you can do it, except I know you don't love me. I probably couldn't do this if you did. You're nothing but shit, Hajime, you don't deserve to walk on the same streets as Tooru so I'm just here to make sure you go through exactly what he did except you're going to die here tonight." 

Tobio smirked and kneed him in the stomach. He watched the drunk man collapse before lunging on top of him, hitting him with more force now that he was on the ground. He didn't stop when Hajime passed out - or even when he died - Tobio just continued wailing on him and smashing his face into the concrete by his black hair. After at least five minutes of beating his corpse, Tobio rose to his feet and spat on the bloody heap (that could really no longer be called a person) before making his way home. The walk was about fifteen minutes, which gave him time to cool down before re-entering the chilly house. He quietly made his way to the bathroom and took a short enough shower not to wake anyone but long enough to get all of Hajime's blood down the drain. Walking to the room he shared with Shouyou. Of course Shouyou woke up. This was the last thing he needed. 

"Where did you run off to?" He inquired quietly, crawling into Tobio's lap.

"Nowhere." 

"Bullshit."

"Just drop it, okay Sho? Please?"

"You took a personal kill, didn't you?"

Personal kills were strictly forbidden.

"No."

Diachi was going to end him.

"Yes you did. Who was it?" 

Shouyou was so fucking persistent - and smart. And he could read Tobio like a fucking book.

"Shut the hell up. I did, okay. Just do  ** _not_** let Pops hear a fucking word about this, or I'll kill you too." he threatened although they both knew it was empty. 

"You love me too much to kill me," Shouyou smirked and kissed the man's neck, "anyways who was it?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

"Tooru's boyfriend?!" the ginger gasped, sitting back now to look Tobio in the eyes.

"Ex." 

"Why?"

"He deserved it. He only kept Tooru around as his personal punching bag."

"I guess that's true.. Does Tooru know?"

"Fuck no," he snapped and Shouyou's looked away awkwardly, "and he won't find out. Do you understand?"

He gripped Shouyou's chin, forcing eye contact and the smaller man whimpered a bit but nodded. 

"Good." Tobio growled before letting go of his chin and catching his lips in a rough kiss.


End file.
